


KEEPING QUIET

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: El estres de mantener su relacion con un bajo perfil esta afectando a Shinya.





	KEEPING QUIET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keeping Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366602) by [lily_zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen). 



> Esta es una traduccion de el fic "Keeping Quiet" de lily_zen. El escrito no me pertenece y ella me otorgo su permiso para traducirlo.

KEEPING QUIET

Estoy aquí sentado, donde se supone que debo estarlo, mirándolo a través de la habitación. Lo hago mucho estos días. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle, pero ninguna puedo decirla aquí. Pasos apresurados llenan la habitación cuando se declara que es momento de un descanso para fumar-niego con la cabeza cuando veo a Die y Toshiya saliendo de la habitación, con el paquete de cigarros ya en la mano.

Pronto la habitación esta vacía y dejo mi puesto, decidiendo al menos usar mi tiempo sabiamente. No dormí mucho anoche- todo es su culpa, se los aseguro- y estoy tratando de descansar mis ojos, solo un momento. Me dirijo al sofá que tenemos en el estudio y me acurruco en el. Mis ojos se cierran como los de esas antiguas muñecas- las que tienen los ojos abiertos cuando están sentadas, pero al recostarlas, los cierran.

Cuando abro los ojos, el está sentado en el suelo junto a mí, mirándome con la mas tentadora y adorable expresión en su rostro. Su sonrisa es radiante, y me hace desear besarlo, pero no puedo. Ya hemos hablado de esto. “Vamos Shin-chan, es hora de levantarse y volver al trabajo”. Se pone de pie y coloca su mano en mi rodilla, sacudiéndola levemente. Me levanto lentamente, pensando en cuanto desearía estar de regreso en casa, o al menos solos, para poder decirle lo que estoy pensando.

Sin embargo, Toshiya y Die están al otro lado de la habitación, hablando, Kyo está escribiendo algo en uno de sus muchas libretas –la letra de una canción probablemente. Así que solo asiento y vuelvo a mi banco tras mi batería. Volver a sentarme es quizás la cosa más difícil que he hecho en todo el día-el banco, generalmente cómodo, se siente particularmente incomodo ahora, y le atribuyo toda la culpa a él.

Desearía poder decir algo al respecto. 

*  
Horas más tarde, Shinya camina hacia la puerta del apartamento que comparte, se saca los zapatos. La puerta se cierra despacio detrás de el, y unos brazos lo estrechan por la cintura. Un beso tierno cae en su cuello. “Has estado muy callado. ¿No fue un buen día, eh?" pregunta, como si no lo supiera ya.

Shinya se gira, aun entre sus brazos, y decide seguir el juego. Devolviendo el abrazo, contesta por lo bajo “No, realmente no, quería decir muchas cosas, pero no era el momento apropiado”. Se encoje de hombros y rompe el abrazo, se aleja adentrándose en el apartamento. “Oh…Shin-chan…” Hay una breve e incómoda pausa.

“Kaoru…” Dice Shinya mientras se deja caer en el sillón. A punto de decir algo profundo, antes de que Kaoru lo interrumpa de nuevo. “Te veías hermoso en el sofá hoy, ahí tendido, dormido. Quería recostarme contigo y besarte la nariz y las mejillas y los labios.”

“¿Pero en vez de eso te sentaste a mi lado viéndome hasta que me despertaste? “ Pregunta Shinya, una traza de irritación saliendo de su tono de voz. Era el sonido de un hombre que ha sufrido por una largo tiempo, resignado a su destino, pero aun así molesto por lo inaceptable que es. “Bueno…” Dice Kaoru, “Si.”

Entonces, una idea repentina se le ocurre y sonríe, caminando por la habitación y colocándose sobre Shinya. “Aquí, lo haremos ahora”, dice, y Shinya ríe a medias. “Shh,” Ordena Kaoru, “Se supone que estas dormido.” Obedientemente Shinya se queda quieto, con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir.

Un tacto gentil y tierno roza su cabello y su rostro. Luego uno labios tocan levemente su nariz y sus mejillas con igual cuidado. Finalmente tocan sus labios, y Shinya se derrite en el beso, respondiente con igual delicadeza. Se siente como si su corazón entero existiera entre sus bocas, y si no son lo suficientemente gentiles podrían dañarlo. La lengua de Kaoru toca la suya, y sus labios se separan un poco para profundizar el contacto.  
Después de lo que parecen eones , se separan para respirar, jadeando despacio y mirándonos mutuamente con adoración y admiración casi infantil en sus ojos. “Te amo,” dice Shinya, finalmente, la cosa que ha deseado decir todo el día. Kaoru sonríe breve y brillantemente, sus ojos centelleando aun cuando ha escuchado esa confesión cientos de veces antes. “Yo también te amo,” contesta.

*  
Suspiro mientras me siento junto a ti para verte dormir, acurrucado en nuestra cama (mi cama, reamente, pero siempre duermes aquí en vez de en la tuya, así que supongo que es nuestra) en nada más que un par de bóxers purpura. Eres tan lindo cuando duermes. Cabello dorado desparramado por la almohada, una mano palpando el sitio que recién desocupe. 

Sé que te hace daño, el quedarte callado. Hemos estado juntos por cuatro años, y aun así no deja de molestarte. Supongo que al principio no era mucho problema. Fue nuestra decisión callarnos nuestra relación de más que amigos y compañeros de banda. Nadie necesita saberlo. Pero con la fama creciente crece también el sentido de preservar nuestra dignidad, nuestra imagen. 

A veces te observo, y todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar tu mano. Apretar tus dedos un poco, para hacerte saber que te amo. Sin embargo no puedo, porque hay gente a nuestro alrededor- nuestros compañeros, nuestro manager, el equipo, los productores. Es difícil estar solos ahora, poder tener esos preciosos momentos para recordarte que te amo más que a la vida misma- se que no lo escuchas lo suficiente.

 

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos enganchamos, después de un concierto, tú te recargabas en mí mientras te acompañaba a tu habitación en el hotel. Macabre se estaba vendiendo bien, incluso durante la gira, y volvíamos para celebrar más. Demonios, estabas perdido-pero una vez más, yo también. 

Quizás esa fue la única razón por la que sucedió. Habíamos estado coqueteando por meses-años incluso, y el alcohol en nuestras venas derribo las inhibiciones. Justo cuando estabas por entrar a tu habitación te detuviste, tu mano descansando en el marco de la puerta para sostenerte. Te veías hermoso, tu cabello corto enmarcando tu rostro, tu ropa abrazando tu figura. Antes de que me diera cuenta te inclinaste hacia mí y me metiste a la habitación. Entonces estábamos besándonos y tocándonos- finalmente, finalmente después de tanto tiempo- entonces nada pudo detenernos.

A la mañana siguiente me miraste a través de tus mechas de cabello teñido, y dijiste seis palabras que me helaron la sangre pero al mismo tiempo elevaron mi pulso a niveles inimaginables. “Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.” Ese fue el inicio, y no me he apartado de tu lado desde entonces, aunque sé que a veces eso te preocupa.

Es difícil actuar como si no te preocuparas mas de lo apropiado. Yo lo sé. Y te amo mucho mas por eso. 

*  
A la mañana siguiente Kaoru esta recostado en el sillón, viendo caricaturas en la televisión. Dos tasas de te depositadas en la mesa de café, una a medio consumir. La otra aun intacta y humeante. Esta apunto de llamar a su amante cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. El sonido de pasos apresurados hacia el salón retumban, y entonces Shinya está en la sala, gritando.

“¿!Quien carajos es Eiko?!” Está de pie alto y orgulloso, completamente vestido. Es sábado, y ninguno de los dos tiene planes. Conmocionado, Kaoru se alza sobre sus codos, observando a Shinya incrédulo. “¿Qué?” pregunta, mirando atónito a la pequeña tarjeta blanca en la mano de su amante. “¡¿Quién es Eiko y que haces con su número?!”

Ver a Shinya así de alterado verdaderamente asusta a Kaoru, y esta momentáneamente estupefacto. “¡¿Estas jodiendome con esto?! ¡¿Lo estas¡?” Las inseguridades se hacen manifiestas mientras el baterista grita y las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos. Un grito de angustia sale de su garganta, arroja una revista de música de la mesa de café con violencia. La misma se estrella en la pared cayendo al suelo, abandonada.

Finalmente el cerebro de Kaoru empieza a funcionar, se estira abrazando a Shinya por la cintura. “¡No!” dice, con la conmoción en la voz. “No Shinya, yo nunca….”

“¿¡Entonces quien carajos es Eiko?!” Shinya lo empuja por los hombros y casi logra apartar a Kaoru- a veces olvida lo fuerte que el baterista realmente es. “!Eiko es una diseñadora! ¡Dijo que le interesaría trabajar con Dir en Grey y me dio su número!” Desesperado por apaciguar a su amante, Kaoru grita, tratando de elevar su voz por encima de los llantos histéricos de su amante. Finalmente, parece que alcanza a llegar a los oídos de Shinya quine se queda cayado, olvidándose de pelear. 

Las lagrimas aun brotan de sus ojos mientras murmura calladamente , “Oh…” Limpiando los ojos con una mano Shinya trata de recuperar la compostura, y falla. Se derrumba, llorando en los brazos de Kaoru, balbuceando disculpas por dudar de él. Con los brazos aun rodeándolo , Kaoru trata de tranquilizarlo. “Solo…es muy duro”, murmura Shinya.

“Me tengo que quedar callado acerca de…nosotros…y…no quiero. Luego empiezo a pensar, ¿Qué tal si no es solo por la banda? ¿Qué tal …que tal si es por mi? ¿Y si estas avergonzado de mi? Y luego se pone peor…”

Sosteniendo a su amante, Kaoru murmura levemente, “Lo sé, Shin-chan." Lo sé, está bien.” Parpadea para quitar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, trata de pensar en una forma de compensar a su novio por esto y no puede. Nada podría enmendar esto.

*  
Observarte mirarme siempre es emocionante. Me da ideas y me hace desear hacerte cosas en ese mismo momento, pero no puedo. Nunca nos reconciliamos realmente por la pelea, bueno, realmente fui yo atacándote a ti. El sábado paso incomodo, como el domingo. Ahora es lunes- de vuelta el molino.

El ensayo es un infierno, porque quiero hablar contigo, pero no puedo. No es apropiado. Aun así no puedo evitarlo. Tu estas ahí, tocando tu pretenciosa Ganesa, con esa pose sexy que mantienes cuando tocas un solo. Solo quiero ir hacia ti y pellizcarte el trasero, o algo igual de atrevido.

Quisiera disculparme de nuevo, esta vez sin llorar, por favor. Eso como que arruina el efecto. Entonces la canción termina y es momento de otra pausa para fumar. Todos ustedes van a morir de cáncer de pulmón antes de los cuarenta, lo juro. Caminas hacia afuera con los muchachos, yo me quedo adentro, como siempre, leyendo la revista que Toshiya dejo.

Es agradable descansar mis manos un momento, después de tocar consecutivamente, por tanto tiempo. Pienso que tal vez iré a ejercitarme después de la practica hoy. Me estoy quedando atrás. Tal vez vaya a nadar un poco. Diablos, tal vez pueda convencer a Kaoru para que me acompañe- si, finalmente me las arregle para enseñarle a nadar, con un pequeño incentivo.

 

Una débil sonrisa surge en mi rostro antes de que pueda evitarlo, y una voz ronca, llena de emoción me dice, “¿En que estas pensando?” Alzo la mirada y te encuentro ahí parado, el sólido objeto de mis pensamientos. “Nada” Contesto “Solo pensaba en cuando te enseñe a nadar”.

Con esas palabras, una sonrisa de respuesta ilumina tu rostro, asientes, diciendo, “Fue un día divertido”. Por encima de su hombro veo a todos tomando sus instrumentos, y me dispongo a ponerme de pie. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, me extiendes la mano. La tomo con cautela, y te permito ayudarme a levantarme.

Me sonríes y me estrechas, hasta que estamos prácticamente frente a frente. Observo todo rápidamente para ver si alguien lo ha notado. Su atención esta aun en sus instrumentos. Entonces tus labios están sobre los míos, y me aparto escandalizado, pero tus labios van por los míos, hasta que finalmente me rindo. Mis ojos se cierra, y un sonido emerge de mi garganta cuando separas mis labios y nuestras lenguas empiezan a bailar juntas. 

Hay un sonido de aplausos y silbidos detrás de nosotros, pero todo es secundario a eso. Mi mano se enreda en tus cabellos y me pregunto cómo y cuando llego ahí. Noto tus dedos acariciando gentilmente la piel expuesta de mi espalda baja. Cuando nos separamos tu estas sonriendo, recargando tu frente en la mía. 

“Te amo, Shin-chan,” dices, y más de esos silbidos escandalosos se escuchan. “También te amo,” respondo, y me aparto lentamente. Noto a los otros tres mirándonos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. “Ya era la maldita hora!” dice Toshiya, “He estado deseando el ver eso por años!” Die ríe y me alborota el cabello juguetonamente mientras paso a su lado, dirigiéndome a mi batería. “Si, se a lo que te refieres. Kaoru pensé que te lo guardarías para siempre!”.

Sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo, Kyo dice, “Estoy feliz de que nos digieras, Kaoru, pero en serio, ya sabíamos chicos. Diablos, lo sabía desde hace cuatro años, cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras del hotel, después de que estuvieran juntos” Alzas las cejas, preguntando silenciosamente si todos lo habían sabido todo este tiempo. Toshiya se encoje de hombros. “Me tomo un poco mas de tiempo averiguarlo” Entonces se ríe. “Tuve que decírselo a Die.”

El citado pelirrojo ríe con timidez, pasando la mano por su cabello. “Si, soy algo denso, ¿y qué?". Me sorprendo riendo mientras me siento, y Kaoru me lanza un beso. Se siente bien tener a alguien que sabe, aparte de nosotros dos. Tal vez sea mejor ahora, tal vez no debamos de callarnos esto. 

“Te amo” Gesticulo hacia mi amante por cuatro años y tu sonríes. Ambos sabemos que hay otro significado detrás de esas palabras: un silencioso, pero increíblemente gratificante gracias. 

-END-


End file.
